


Afterglow

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Be gentle, I am a newbie, M/M, WHY DO I SHIP THIS, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy, lol, my first sunrise ave fic, the concert ive been to ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Sami arriving back home after rehearsals with something waiting for him.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, my first fanfiction not about Poets of the Fall xD  
> Long have I thought about this but I think it turned out okay xD  
> Thanks to Sami and Osmo for being my victims, literally.

I yawned as I stepped into my small and comfy flat, taking off my shoes after another stressful day of rehearsals. Confused I stared at the shining light in my living room … must’ve forgotten it when I left in the morning. I shrugged my shoulders, threw my bag into a corner of the hallway and entered the already lit room. I gave a quick gaze around, checking if nobody possibly broke into my home, but everything still seemed to be at its place and unintentionally I already felt myself sinking onto my couch. A loud sigh as I laid my head back and closed my eyes to relax for a second.

“Saaaaaamiiiii” I heard the voice of my fellow bandmate humming seemingly in my head, I opened my eyes and raised a brow at myself.

“Osmo?” I awkwardly asked into the quiet room, chuckling at myself and my imagination. Why should I hear his voice calling for me – our relationship was quite rusted after a fight we had a while ago. Of course, we didn’t break up but it trimmed some distance between us, questioning of our trust and honesty … I didn’t want to give in but I missed him being close to me. I shook my head, muttered “You should go to sleep Osala, you’re exhausted.” and slowly tried to move off the couch.

My bones cracked as I slowly made my way to the bathroom, I fought with my own eyelids to keep me awake at least while I was brushing my teeth.

“Sami?” I heard my partner’s voice whispering, terrifying near and catching me off guard. I abruptly turned around, he must’ve stood right behind me as his voice had such a loud volume. Nobody. I checked every corner of the small room. Empty.

“Your mind is playing games with you … you damn miss him, don’t you?” I muttered at myself into the mirror, smirked and decided to go to sleep, not caring about the time. Small step by step I walked through the hallway again, making sure I switched off all lights as I left the rooms. Unsure if I heard his voice again I turned around before I entered my bedroom, just to check to be safe.

The light in my living room was back on … He was inside my flat.

“Osmo please. What are you doing in here?” I asked echoing through the hallway into the lit room – possibly hearing a small step as answer. I sighed once again and walked to the source of the sound, quite annoyed at that point.

One step into the living room I shrieked as I felt someone grabbing my arms, pushing me against the wall right next to the doorway – that person coming creepily close to me.

“You missed me as much as I missed you, hm?” the taller man who pinned me against the wall smirked, I felt his warm breath against my mouth, the eyes darkened by shadows as if the blue turned to deep black.

“You’re a stalker.” I replied with a raised brow and freed my arms of his grip, Osmo – as friendly as he was – stepped back and gave me some space again. Relieved I locked his eyes with mine as I noticed they were still fully blue, just as I remembered them. He didn’t react to my comment and instead seemingly waited for what should’ve been said a much longer while ago.

“Do you forgive me?” I muttered as my gaze wandered on the wooden floor. Almost immediately a hand was pushing up my chin again.

“I do, if you forgive me.” Osmo replied on which I just nodded with a subtle smile on my lips.

“Thank god.” my partner added and gently laid his lips on mine, oh how I missed the taste of his mouth, the warmth that immediately rushed through my whole body and his arms firmly around me. No more fights, at least not in the nearer future.


End file.
